Sonic Party
Sonic Party is a video game based on a board game, and the first of the expansive Sonic Party series. Players choose one of 18 characters and move around the board. As they go around, they collect rings and various other items that can help them or hinder others in their quest to collect Chaos Emeralds. What sets this game apart from others is the mini-games that follow each round. The players will be grouped together in groups of two, three against one, or everyone for themselves. They then compete in a game that tests their reflexes, puzzle solving skills, or plain luck. The winners will be awarded rings and the losers may lose rings. Gameplay Characters Playable Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon Mini-Games There is a total of 68 Mini-Games in the game. Each game can be played by up to 4 players. *The Final Countdown *Go-Kart Derby (Course 1) *Go-Kart Derby (Course 2) *Go-Kart Derby (Course 3) *Pizza Toss *Blast Off! *Deep Sea Drivers *Alien Imitation *Chop Chops *Eggbot of Doom *Skating Scamper *Bumper Karts *Jump Rope Scheme *Home-Run Stadium *Buffalo Rodeo *Give and Take *Capture the Pole *Dog Shearing *The Ballroom of Fun *Hide-and-Sneak *Building Breakers *Waterfall Danger *Go-Go Snowboard! *Croco Eater *One Day or Another *The Hedgehog That Time Forgot *Wheel of Woe *Car Washed *Plate Balance *Sonic Matrix *Going Fishin' *Ice Cream Fever *Butterfly Blitz *Chicken Chase *Sheep Shuffle *Bake-a-Cake *Game Stuck *Sonic Live *Hippity Hoppity Froggy *Snowball Effect *Whack-a-Bot *Shake n' Burp *Take me to your Beaver *Lumberjackers *Ice Moves *Swimman Olympics *Balance the Ball! *Pancake Lake *Platform Peril *Fowl Play *Mooving Along *River Rapids *Move to the Music *Whale Warning *Juice of Wonder *Jello Bello *Blue Away *Sky Flyers *Granite Getaway *Sonic Boom!!! *Fireworks of goodness *Bird Seeder *Snow Ride *Scarpener *Spagetii Roll *Swing-a-Ling *Freeze Frame *The Skeleton Key! Music Sonic Party Music Sound Test Sonic Party Sound Test Spaces *+3 Space: Grants 3 rings to the player. *-3 Space: Trades 3 rings from the player and gives it to another player. *Mini-Game Space: Lets everyone play a mini-game. *Capsule Space: Gives an item to knock out another player from the space they're standing on to backwards. *Duel Space: Lets 2 random players play a duel mini-game. *Green Space: Something would happen. It will make you lose rings, get rings, steal items, etc. *Sonic Space: Move 30 spaces on the next turn (automatically). *Chaos Emerald Space: Get a Chaos Emerald for 150 rings. There are 7 Chaos Emeralds on each board. If the player gets all of 7 Chaos Emeralds, he/she will win. *Eggman Space: Losing half of the player's rings, divides it and gives it to the other players and the player that landed on it gets sent back to the start. Story One day Sonic decides to buy a chilli dog from a nearby stand. Just when he's about to eat the chilli dog, Dr. Eggman appears and traps Sonic with he's other friends on a game board. Sonic and he's friends must find and use chaos emeralds to get out. Trivia Voice Cast Voice Sounds Sonic Party Voice Sounds Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Party Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Fan Games